


A scared kiss

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Un momento nella vita di Damen e Laurent, post-canon.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°





	A scared kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A scared kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262511) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem. 



Durante due anni insieme, Damen e Laurent non avevano mai litigato, non per davvero – naturalmente, era capitato loro di essere in disaccordo su qualcosa e certe volte di ferire l’un l’altro per dover poi implorare il perdono, ma non così. Non urlandosi in faccia a vicenda nel bel mezzo della sala del Consiglio piena di gente, dicendo le cose che Damen avrebbe potuto giurare di non essere mai capace di dire, e sentendo del peggio in risposta. Non così – sulla causa, dove il compromesso era impossibile senza che una parte dovesse rinunciare ai principi che erano inaccettabili per l’altro.

Damen non se l’era aspettato. Era come se fosse caduto in un’imboscata, dalla quale cercava di fuggire in preda al panico. Tutto era andato storto fin dall’inizio, e quando tutto fu finito – cosa che divenne indubbia nel momento in cui Laurent lasciò la stanza, teso come una corda e con le labbra trasformate in una sottile linea bianca – Damen seppe che, anche se formalmente nessuno di loro aveva perso, lui, di certo, non aveva vinto.

Di solito entrambi si ritiravano abbastanza presto, ritagliando senza pietà del tempo per loro due dagli affari di stato. Quel giorno invece Damen rimase per ore fuori dalle stanze a bere con Nicandros, che non si era dimostrato affatto così comprensivo come lui si era aspettato, rifiutando fermamente di esprimersi sul loro scontro.

– Ho già visto e rivisto questo spettacolo centinaia di volte, – disse lui. – Voi due farete la pace, e io mi ritroverò a far la parte di quel gran figlio di puttana che si era permesso di parlare male del tuo tesorino, anche se tu l’avrai fatto per primo. Questa volta mi tengo fuori, non voglio partecipare a questo dramma.

– Pensi? – chiese Damen, odiando il patetico tocco di speranza nella propria voce. – Credi davvero che faremo la pace?

Nicandros solo sbuffò in risposta.

– Avete superato le cose peggiori di questo. Semplicemente, la luna di miele doveva pur finire prima o poi, tutto qua.

Ed era vero, si erano perdonati le cose ben più gravi del bestemmiare in pubblico. Ma ora era tutto diverso. Tempo fa entrambi erano venuti a patti con il loro passato. Mentre adesso si trattava del loro presente insieme.

Infine, Damen era andato a letto, nemmeno lontanamente tanto ubriaco quanto avrebbe voluto essere; per il nuovo scontro con Laurent serviva almeno una relativa lucidità del pensiero. Non aveva dubbi di trovarlo sveglio, frustrato per l’attesa forzata e pronto a riprendere da dove avevano interrotto.

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, le stanze erano deserte.

Beh... ottimo. Forse era meglio così, avevano bisogno di un po’ di spazio libero. Ora Damen poteva tranquillamente andare a dormire, senza dover prima lottare per la vita.

Ma il sonno non veniva. Damen era sdraiato da solo sul letto, dove finora non era mai stato solo, a osservare lo scintillio delle stelle fuori dalla finestra, disperatamente vigile e distrutto.

Continuava a ripetersi quanto era ancora arrabbiato con Laurent, ed era vero. Era arrabbiato e irritato, e confuso, e in più si sentiva anche in colpa e imbarazzato, ma sopra ogni cosa, lo terrorizzava il pensiero di aver rovinato tutto per sempre. Non che Laurent avrebbe potuto lasciarlo, non fisicamente; la loro unione era troppo importante per la stabilità di entrambi i regni. Ma avrebbe potuto evitare la compagnia di Damen, vivere separatamente. Come ora. Anche se avrebbero continuato a governare insieme, tutto sarebbe finito tra di loro, tutto ciò che importava.

Il cuscino accanto a lui sapeva di Laurent, e Damen stava sdraiato lì stringendolo al petto, fino a quando non resistette più. Gettò via il cuscino, si coprì il minimo necessario e si avviò verso la porta, dove, secondo la consuetudine, c’erano due guardie. Entrambi saltarono sul posto quando il loro Re improvvisamente spalancò la porta.

– Dov'è andato?

Le guardie si scambiarono un’occhiata.

– M-m-ma-maestà?

– Il Re Laurent. Dov'è?

Uno dei soldati solo strinse la bocca, ma l’altro distolse lo sguardo con fare colpevole.

Damen fissò l’ultimo mettendo nello sguardo tutta l’autorevolezza reale che era riuscito a tirare fuori.

– Dov’è?

La guardia si schiarì la gola.

– Le stanze d’ospiti reali nell’ala est, Vostra Maestà.

Damen si allontanò svelto calpestando coi piedi nudi le fredde lastre di pietra.

Trovò Laurent addormentato, ma non sul letto – era dentro un nido di coperte, che aveva tirato giù e ammucchiato davanti al camino. Come tempo fa a Nesson-Elloy e poi di nuovo a Mellos. Ora, una volta lì, Damen non aveva idea di cosa fare. Si allungò accanto a Laurent, proprio sul pavimento freddo, e passò il dorso della mano sulla sua guancia.

Non intendeva svegliarlo, o, almeno, non l’aveva ancora deciso, ma Laurent aprì gli occhi al primo tocco. Non si era mosso, ma il suo corpo si irrigidì immediatamente. Guardò Damen senza un sorriso, ma senza respingerlo.

Trattenendo il respiro, con un misto di paura e speranza, Damen sfiorò le labbra di Laurent con il più leggero e dolce di baci.

E Laurent gli rispose – appena-appena all’inizio, ma poi, quando Damen stava già per allontanarsi, lo attirò indietro per un nuovo bacio, e un altro ancora, e ancora... e Damen riconobbe in lui la stessa paura che l’aveva spinto fin qui. La paura che Damen avrebbe potuto lasciarlo. La paura che tutto tra loro fosse finito.

Il che significava non era così.

Continuando a baciarlo, Damen scivolò dentro il nido di coperte e abbracciò Laurent, che si strinse a lui ancora più forte, più vicino. Quel letto improvvisato non era in realtà abbastanza grande per entrambi, ma loro rimasero lì tutta la notte, senza lasciare andare l’un l’altro nemmeno per un secondo.


End file.
